Mummy!
by MissBrittana
Summary: And just for a moment Charlie thought Ruby was crying for her, that she could take away the nightmares and dry the tears.


A/N: So this is just a little drabble about a teenage Charlie and young Ruby. Sorry to anyone reading my Seven Deadly Sins story I wanted the second chapter to be longer and haven't got around to doing anything. Please enjoy and review!

"Charlie, can we speak to you?" Elise asked her daughter as she shut the door to her granddaughter/adoptive daughter's room.  
>Charlie looked up from her homework, her heart beginning to pound heavily in her chest, which of her secrets had her parents found out?<br>"Oh sure, just let me finish this last question." The nearly eighteen year old replied, scribbling an answer and shoving her stationary into her pencil case. "What is it?" She asked, turning in her chair. She watched as her mother turned to her father.  
>"As you know Charlotte," Her father began, she knew when he used her full name that this was serious. "Our twenty-fifth anniversary is in two weeks and we were hoping we could have a night away." Charlie nodded, not completely understanding what was so important about a trip.<br>"We were wondering if you could mind Ruby for the night." He spoke as if she was a fluffy puppy, not Charlie's biological daughter.  
>"If you don't we can hire someone or ask Ms Tagger, although money is tight at the moment sweetie." Elise had added, noticing an instant distress in her daughter.<br>"It's fine, I'd love to." Charlie reassured them with a false smile before heading to her bedroom.

-

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge and her dinner's on the counter, beside the oven." Elise repeated for the hundredth time.  
>"I know Mum. We'll be fine, won't we Rubes?" Charlie looked down at the excited toddler.<br>"Yes!" The three year old shouted.  
>"I know, it's just her first night without us. I was even worse on your first night, we left the show at intermission because I thought somethig was wrong. Turns out you were having the time of your life without me." The older woman recalled, wiping a tear.<br>"Well you better get going or the reception will be closed when you get there." Charlie told her mother, giving her a final hug as her father returned from the car.  
>"I love you, call me when you arrive." She told her before hugging her father as Elise hugged Ruby.<p>

Once the older Bucktons were safely on the road Charlie took Ruby inside.  
>"It's six o'clock already Miss Ruby! What do you say we have some dinner?" She asked the small brunette who nodded furiously, she loved food.<br>"Right well let's see what Mum left you." She picked up the small child and headed over to the bench. "Yuck veggies!" She pulled a face and Ruby giggled histerically. "How about we throw this out and get some pizza, Mum doesn't need to know." She placed a finger over her lips and watched as her daughter repeated the action.

-

After dinner Charlie let Ruby pick out a movie, as expected she chose the Little Mermaid. Ruby loved the water.  
>"Chawie?" Ruby asked as the movie began. When she first began to speak she couldn't say 'l's or 'r's properly and had called Charlie 'Chawie', the nickname had stuck for the sisters.<br>"Yeah Rubes?" Charlie asked, she loved the way Ruby's lisp made her pronounce her name.  
>"Do you wish you were a mermaid? I do." She told the older girl.<br>"I think it would be fun to be a mermaid, we could swim everywhere!" Charlie agreed before focusing on the movie.

-

"Oh no! It's Ursela!" Ruby screamed when the evil witch appeared on the TV screen. Charlie laughed as the small brunette dug her head into Charlie's lap, her wild hair tickling her legs.  
>"It's alright, she's gone now." Charlie comforted the young girl and pulled her onto her lap.<br>"You're brave Chawie!" Ruby told the teenager, reaching up to kiss her cheek. Charlie felt her heart beat fasten.

-

"Oh I don't mind, Ruby's actually really cute!" Charlie told her best friend Ashleigh, it was 11pm.  
>Suddenly she heard screams from the young girls bedroom. "I think she's having a nightmare, call me tomorrow!" Charlie told her friend as she bolted to Ruby's room, throwing the phone carelessly onto the couch on her way past the living room.<br>When she finally reached Ruby's bedroom, the infant was hysterical.  
>Charlie flicked on the lamp, apparently her night light had died out, Ruby was afraid of the dark.<br>"Hey, it's ok Rubes." Charlie attempted to calm the sobbing girl as she climbed onto her bed.  
>"I want my mummy!" Ruby sobbed between deep breathes, it was evident she was having a panic attack.<br>"She'll be home tomorrow." Charlie soothed, avoiding the word 'mum'. She pulled the shaky toddler into her arms and rocked her gently.  
>"I want my mummy! I want my mummy!" Ruby kept repeating, as she clutched to Charlie's top.<br>As the young girl began to dose off and her words became mixed and Charlie found herself lost in the moment.  
>"Mummy's here, I'm always here." She whispered, planting a soft kiss on the sleepy toddlers forehead.<br>"Mummy?" Ruby mumbled, releasing her clutch on Charlie's top as she fell asleep.  
>Charlie quickly came back to reality, Ruby was no longer her baby, no matter how much she wanted to be the one she called Mummy, she never would. If Ruby ever found out she'd be too distraught.<br>Charlie could feel herself beginning to shake, she gently laid Ruby down and pulled the covers up before rushing out of the room.  
>She'd only had time to close her daughter's door when she broke into heavy sobs.<br>She would give up everything for Ruby to call her 'Mummy'.


End file.
